dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Combined Energy Wave
Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is a team attack used by many fighters. It is a combination of multiple energy waves. Overview To use this technique, two or more fighters must fire and combine their waves of energy, increasing the power of the beam. Usage Krillin and Piccolo perform a team attack against Nappa during their battle at Paprika Wasteland, which they finish with Krillin firing a Kamehameha and Piccolo firing a Makosen. The attack is ineffective on the powerful Saiyan, though.Dragon Ball Z episode 25, "Sacrifice" The Namekians in Tsuno's village fire this attack at Vegeta, but Vegeta emerges from the rocks under which he was sent by the attack and throws them at the Namekians who attacked him using an Explosive Wave.Dragon Ball Z episode 51, "Vegeta Has a Ball" Goku and Vegeta fire combined energy waves at Super Buu, but he deflects them with his Mystic Shooter. In Dragon Ball GT, Sheela and Gale use this attack on Goku, Trunks, and Pan in an attempt to stop them from invading Don Kee's fortress Goku, but Goku counters the wave with a Kamehameha. Later, Goku and Pan use the technique to destroy Luud. When the past villains escape from Hell, Goten and Trunks combine their energy waves to destroy Android 19 in a manner similar to the Androids' Non-stop Violence technique. While Frieza and Cell fight Goku in Hell in the same arc, the two villains use a combined energy wave in an attempt to kill the Saiyan. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Team Dodoria and Frieza Soldiers use this against Bardock. The combined attacks are used in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, where Nicky, Ginger and Sansho fires their beams at Piccolo hitting him and knocking him out, and later at Goku, who was saved by a Ki Blast from Krillin. The beams fuse together to make a giant white energy wave. Goku and Piccolo later fire a point blank Combined Energy Wave at the transformed Garlic Jr., but it has no effect on the powerful Makyan. In Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, the space pirates Daiz and Cacao fire a Combined Energy Wave at Goku, creating an enormous explosion. Goku blocks it with an Energy Shield though. In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Lord Slug's soldiers fire several energy waves to attack and kill many civilians. They later use this technique against Gohan, but he dodges all the blasts. In Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, the Ghost Frieza and Ghost Turles use this attack against the Dragon Team. Later, the Z Fighters use a combined energy wave to defeat Hatchiyack during their battle on the Dark Planet. Variations *'Blind Meteor' – A Rush Attack during which Zarbon combines his Elegant Blaster with Dodoria's Maximum Buster. *'Combined Masenko' – The combination of two Masenkos, used by Gohan and Future Trunks. *'Dual Tech' – A combined attack used by Frieza and Cell. *'Final Kamehameha' – A combination of Goku's Super Kamehameha and Vegeta's Final Flash used in the Tournament of Power and by Vegito. *'Ki Blast Cannon' – Tien Shinhan is capable of perform this technique after of use the Multi-Form to attack simultaneously from four corners. *'Multiple Kamehameha' – The combined version of the Kamehameha performed by varying number of fighters. **'Master-Student Kamehameha' – A version used by Master Roshi, Goku and Krillin. **'Kamehame Fever' – A version used by Goku, Krillin and Yamcha. **'Father-Son Kamehameha' – A version used by Goku and Gohan. **'Bros. Kamehameha' – A version used by Gohan and Goten. **'Family Kamehameha' – A version used by Goku, Gohan and Goten. **'Friend Kamehameha' – A version used by Goten and Trunks. **'Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha' – A version used by Goku and Pan. **'Ultimate Kamehameha' – Another version of the Multiple Kamehameha used by Goku and Gohan (sometimes with special participation of Goten and Bardock) in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 and Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Non-stop Violence' – The combination of Android 18's High-Pressure Energy Wave and Android 17's Photon Flash. *'Photon Wave' – This technique also can be used simultaneously, just like they Android 19 and Pui Pui do in Dragon Ball GT. *'Special Beam Cannon' – Piccolo and Cell are capable of to use the Special Beam Cannon technique after the use of Cloning, therefore their clones can fire the Energy Beams simultaneously at some target. *'Triangle Danger Beam' - The Trio of Danger's ultimate team attack in which Bergamo, Lavender and Basil charging ki in both hands, shoots three colored energy waves. *'Tri-Beam' – Two Cell Juniors attacked simultaneously (on both sides) Super Saiyan 2 Gohan with Tri-Beams in a fashion similar to Tien's Ki Blast Cannon. **'Multi-Form Attack' – A technique used by Tien Shinhan in the which he performs the Multi-Form and the Tri-Beam. Used in ''Gokuden'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. *'Gigantic Blast' - A combined energy wave used by Caulifla and Kale. *'United Justice Stream' – A combined energy wave used by the Pride Troopers, as Casserale, Zoire, Kettle and Cocotte's team attack. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Heroes, using Card Action Ability: Z allows the Z Fighters to combine their power in a Combined Energy Wave. To use this, the player has to draw a "Z" on the game board with the card. After dealing damage to the opponent, extra beneficial effects such as energy recovery can be shared among the members of the team. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, in the normal ending, Goku and the Future Warrior destroy Demigra with a combined Super Kamehameha attack where they both fire their Super Kamehameha at the Demon God. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, during the climax of Future Trunks and the Future Warrior's battle with Dark Turles and Dark Lord Slug, Slug combines his Darkness Blaster with Turles' Sudden Storm-like Energy Wave in a final attack to destroy the two Time Patrollers, however Trunks counters with a Burning Attack energy wave combines with an unnamed energy wave used by the Future Warrior, overpowering Turles and Slug's combined energy wave, defeating the pair. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Team attacks